


Homeworld's Weapon

by EternallyDeceased



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Minor Violence, Romance, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyDeceased/pseuds/EternallyDeceased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Earth.” Her voice came forward, like a deep rumble in her chest. “This... is Earth.”<br/>She understood very little, but she knew that this battle before her, this Rose Quartz Force, had to be stopped by her. The small gems around her stood nervous, staring at her.<br/>War Machine.<br/>Those were words used to describe her.<br/>Weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeworld's Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched a lot of Steven Universe so I apologize if there are things that conflict with canon! I just really like the whole gemsona aspect of the fandom and I wanted to write about my two gemsonas Peacock Topaz and Tourmaline. For the record Peacock Topaz stands somewhere between Jasper and Opal in terms of height. Tourmaline is around the height of Jasper. Love them tall lady gems.
> 
> Note: This is unedited! I'm unable to look it over right now so please feel free to point out any mistakes!

The first time she ever saw Earth she saw a battle torn field before her. Empty eyes staring out over the battle as she slowly ambled off of the ship. “Peacock Topaz.” A dull, uninterested voice called from the hologram. Slowly, she turned her head, blinking with unseeing eyes at Yellow Diamond.

“My Diamond.”

“You have but one task here on Earth. Destroy Rose Quartz’ forces.” The voice, now tinged with anger, commanded before the screen closed and the gem holding the communication device scampered back onto the ship that was departing.

She stared ahead, mind blank. She had come from the Kindergarten only moments ago. The first of her kind.

“Earth.” Her voice came forward, like a deep rumble in her chest. “This... is Earth.”

She understood very little, but she knew that this battle before her, this Rose Quartz Force, had to be stopped by her. The small gems around her stood nervous, staring at her.

_ War Machine _ .

Those were words used to describe her.

_ Weapon. _

That was what she is. A weapon. A tool to end this Battle. She raised her arm, staring at it  _ and _ the two arms the followed. Six arms in total. Gently, she raised them to the gem sitting on her chest and touched it. The gem glowed softly beneath her touch.

Pulling at the handle that protruded from the gem she withdrew a pole. When it tapped the ground curved blades on either end swung out, and giving a gently tug on either end of the weapon caused it break in two, a simple chain holding the two ends together. She tapped the once conjoined ends together. The weapon returned to one piece.

“Interesting.”

She stared ahead, and surveying what laid before her. Some gems caught in strife were easily matched and soon found themselves caught in a stalemate. The only way a victory was brought forth was when a fellow gem joined the fray. Then, and only then, was one easily defeated. Outnumbered with no options.

Others didn’t have such a difficult decision. Other gems easily defeated their opponent. It seemed like almost as soon as the battle was engaged it was over. She watched as one Jasper ran across the field, tackling a small Onyx to the ground and smashed her helmet into the pinned gem. Her form disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and only the gem remained. The Jasper laughed as she stood, and raised her foot as if to smash the gem.

Peacock Topaz never found out if that was her goal, because another gem, a Kyanite, smashed into her side and sent her stumbling back.

She stared and watched gems, some nervous and some calm, file past her and into the fray. She frowned, resting her weapon on her shoulder, and waited for them all to pass before walking. Gems stopped their actions as she passed, staring in awe and fear at her massive build. The first of her gem, and they had spared nothing. She towered over them, and bulky from left little confusion of her strength.

Some gems at the front of the line stopped fighting, staring as she approached. One gem approached her, another Jasper. Perhaps the same one from earlier? She looked down at the Jasper, who crossed her arms in a salute. “Peacock Topaz! Jasper, Facet 3H7M, Cut 9P2. Reporting to you as was ordered by Yellow Diamond!”

Peacock Topaz blinked, assessing the Jasper. She stared out at the sea of fighters, most had resumed the battle. If she was here to destroy this force, then why must she listen to this gem? What information could she provide? “Report then.”

“Rose Quartz is not on the field. If she was at one point it was unknown to us, and she left long before any of our forces could reach her. Proceed as you wish, we’ll start pulling out our gems in a few minutes.” The Jasper saluted again, and dashed off back into battle. Peacock Topaz watched her go, eyebrow arching. She turned, and found a gem furiously writing typing something down. It was a pearl. Her mouth was moving, talking quietly to herself as she worked, and she seemed to be sorting through something.

“What are you doing?”

The pearl jumped, adjusting the screen over her eyes as she turned to Peacock Topaz. The gem on her hand gleamed in the sunlight, “Peacock Topaz!” She saluted, setting the box she had been looking through aside, “I was tasked, along with several other pearls, with sorting through and cataloging the traitor gems. Some of us are interested in seeing what may have caused their defecting. A flaw in creation perhaps? Yellow Diamond has granted us our request to look at the gems before their shipment back to homeworld for punishment.”

“And how will they be punished?”

The Pearl shrugged at the question, “That information is above my station, but many rumours are heard that the gems are cracked or smashed.” Peacock Topaz grimaced at this, turning from the pearl. “A-Ah! I apologize, Peacock Topaz. It’s just the silly rumours of lower gems. Don’t concern yourself with us! You have much more important things to be worried about.” The Pearl coward, hanging her head and backing away.

“I’m sorry for the intrusion. Continue with your work.” The Pearl gawked at her as she walked away. What had happened to the pearl to cause such a reaction? What had she said to cause such a stare?

She stared ahead of her, and sighed, deciding she couldn’t put off the battle before her any longer. Something sat hard and angry within her, festering in her chest as she stared ahead, marching towards the field of gems.  Slowly, clusters of gems stopped and stared at her. The diamonds littering  her outfit made her allegiance very clear, and yet she stood still in front of them.

Slowly, so very slowly, she looked from gem to gem. Then, she stared at the destroyed field around them. Her jaw set, expression turning to a snarl. That festering emotion bubbling up and-

She heard the cry before she saw the gem. Correction,  _ gems. _ A small cluster of them, charging straight for her. Five gems in total, but what they were she did not care. They slammed into her, sending her stumbling back. One, armed with a whip, wrapped it around her arm. The spikes dug into her, and Peacock Topaz yelled- no. The gems that remembered the fight would describe the sound she made not as a yell, but as a roar. She glared at the gem that had done it, an Amethyst. She gave a sharp tug, and Peacock Topaz was brought to her knees, another sound of fury ripped straight from her core, from that emotion that thrummed throughout her entire body.

“Attack her!” The Amethyst cried, holding the whip taught. Two charged, and Peacock Topaz swung her arm, her weapon trapped in the wrapped arm, and sent the two gems fly, smashing straight into other gems. “If we bring her down we’ll win this fight!”

“You!” Peacock Topaz roared, swinging her arm to wrap the whip around it, and tugged. The Amethyst was dragged across the ground as she stood, and easily flung the gem into the battle, whip hanging loosely on her arm. With ease she tore it off, “All of you!” She bellowed, gesturing to the mass of gems, “Look what you’ve done! You’ve destroyed this place!”

Another gem, a Homeworld Moonstone, ran towards her. Peacock Topaz lifted her weapon, and swung. Watching as the blade slide through the gems body and left behind a cloud as the gem tumbled safely to the ground. “All of you should be ashamed!” She boomed, many more gems pausing to stare. “I’ve lived for less than a day, but I can see the destruction you have all wrought! The destruction you demand of me!” Her weapon kept moving, cutting down a line of gems.

“For neither side I will fight!” All gems charged her, sides and enemies forgotten. She was their target now. “I will end this battle!” She swatted at them, sending them careening into others. Some turned, fleeing, knowing this is a battle they will never win. “This planet has done nothing to deserve the damage and pain you all have brought!” She howled, pain shooting up her leg. Turning her gaze down, she grabbed the gem that had harmed her. A Jasper, struggling in her hands. She squeezed, and the Jasper disappeared, a solitary stone left in her palm.

The battle slowly halted at her feet. All took in the sudden change in her demeanor. Sadly, she stared at her palm. “Destruction. All of this destruction. For what end?” Her question remained unanswered. “I know so little about the world and this battle we fight. So little was told to me before I was expected to be Homeworld’s savior.” Her expression hardened, hand closing around the gem, “I will end this battle, but on my terms.” A soft glow from her gem began, as she looked around, expression pained. An unreadable mixture of sadness and hate, but pain. Pain so clearly defined within her eyes. “If I was created to be a weapon. A war machine. Then so be it!”

The glow increased, and soon her whole figure was filled in a bright light. The gems began to run, but a pulse of power rang from Peacock Topaz. The air filled with screams, but was quickly silence.

**

The second time Peacock Topaz saw her, she was kneeling in the battle torn field. Gems lay scattered around the field, all of them sent to this state from an attack she had not even been aware of. Tears blurred her vision as she stared at the Jasper’s gem in her hand.

_ War Machine. Weapon. _

Words used to describe her. Words she hadn’t understood until now.

In one moment on the battlefield, staring at the wasteland the fighting had caused, she had a vision. Of green grass and trees. Of flowers and bushes. Of animals she had not even known could exist. She saw what this field had once been, or what it could be.

In one moment, she had sworn to defend that. To stop the destruction this war would cause. She would not be the weapon that Homeworld had wanted her to be. But in the end, that’s all she could be. “I didn’t want to be that…” She whispered, her tied-back hair dancing on the wind as she looked up. “I didn’t want to be like all of them. I didn’t want to hurt them.” She lowered her hand, letting the gem tumble to the dirt. “But I am no better. I’m merely a monster. All I can do is destroy.”

Her head snapped to the side, looking around. She had been startled, had heard  _ something _ . A gasp, a cry.  She didn’t know.

“You’re… beautiful.” A voice said, and Peacock Topaz saw her. Standing in the distance a solitary figure. She stood, and stared as the figure moved closer. A Tourmaline approached, eyes wide and staring up. “Did… did you do that? All of this…?” She asked, gesturing to the field of figureless gems.

Peacock Topaz could only nod.

“You… you saved my life.” She whispered. “I was… I was running. I didn’t want to fight. I was running from the battle when a Homeworld Ruby Fusion saw me. She started chasing me and…” She looked around her, “The power must have weakened the farther away we got, but there was this… wave of light that based through us. The Ruby de-fused and… well I was able to poof the three, but… you saved my life.”

The Tourmaline approached her, gently laying a hand on her arm. “Thank you. I mean it. I don’t know what would’ve happened to me if I had been brought back to Homeworld.”

“You… don’t think I’m a monster? For doing this?”

The Tourmaline laughed, and Peacock Topaz felt her face flush. Such a lovely sound. A wonderful sound against all this silence. “This? You stopped the  _ entire _ battle! You’ve saved countless gems who didn’t want to fight on both sides! You didn’t break them or smash them you just… poofed them.” The Tourmaline twirled, hair falling back into the perfect curls around her face, “Why… were you crying?”

“I… I don’t understand. I destroyed this field! How can you not hate me?”

The Tourmaline smiled, “The field was destroyed long before you got here. Long before  _ I  _ got here. Granted I’ve only been alive for a week, but… you didn’t destroy this field. Look. There’s still some grass under my feet!”

Peacock Topaz kept staring at her, at her smile. “What… what can I call you?”

“Tourmaline. Well… a lot of people call me Tour. Either is fine. What… What gem are you exactly? I can’t say I’ve ever seen one of you.”

“Peacock Topaz but… that’s… that’s such a mouthful.”

“How about I just use the initials? P.T. That has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

P.T. smiled, “Yes. It does.” She promised herself then. She wouldn’t fight anymore. For Rose Quartz or Homeworld. She’d just protect. She’d stop battles. Stop the pain, the destruction. She’d protect this planet, this Earth.

And she’d protect Tourmaline.

Tourmaline. Her Tourmaline.

Tour.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any tags I need to add to this! I tried to catch as many as I could but there may be some still missing or some that don't apply! I might start a series of stories focusing around these two characters.
> 
> Second chapter will be Tourmaline's experience!
> 
> Pronunciation: Tour is Toe-ore
> 
> Tumblr: http://actuallyjavert.tumblr.com/


End file.
